Rudy's Date/Transcript
Penny: The square root of 127 to the third power, divided by infinity, combined with "x" to the ninth degree is... *she writes the pi symbol squared divided by infinity with a 7 exponent* And that's what makes perpetual motion possible. Rudy: *as he pushes the chalkboard aside* Um Penny, why are you working so hard on your science project? Penny: This is not just a science project, Rudy. Perpetual motion has been a dream of scientists for centuries. And I believe that I just uncovered the solution. All I have to do now is to type the new formula, and.... *her eyes widen* AHH!!! *it reveals that the chalkboard is been erased, and Reggie is playing Hangman* Student: *off-screen* Mississippi? Reggie: No. Guess again, please. Student 2: I don't like this game. *Penny pushes the students aside* Student: Hey! Reggie: Why hello, Penny. Penny: Reggie Bullnerd, you erased my formula! I need my formula to complete my science project! Reggie: Well, I need one more leg to win the game. Guess another letter, guys. Student 3: Um, C? Reggie: Wrong! I win! The word was cow. K-O-W. Cow. Let's go outside and play actual Hangman. *laughs* Penny: Oh, Rudy. All my work is gone! Rudy: Penny, I know how we can get your formula back. With this. *shows his magic chalk to her* Penny: Um, it's just chalk, Rudy. Rudy: *as he draws a square opening on the chalkboard, revealing Chalkzone* Not just chalk, Penny. Magic chalk. Penny: Uh, I don't think this is scientifically possible. Rudy: Come on, Penny. *he holds Penny's hand and jumps into Chalkzone with her* Penny: What is this place? Rudy: This is Chalkzone. *echoing* Chalkzone. Chalkzone. You see, Penny... *gets cut off by Snap* Snap: Rudy, glad you're here. Get on, get on. You're just in time. Rudy: On time for what? Snap: Polar bowling. Penny: Polar bowling? Snap: It's all here for the winter sports. *a yellow polar bear rolls a snow ball that works like a bowling ball, knocks out some penguins as bowling pins* All right, a strike! Rudy: Wow! *to Penny* Hey, Penny, uh.... Penny: That can't be much fun for the penguins. Snap: What do you mean? They love it. *the penguins laugh as the go back to where they where* You see? Rudy, who's the girl? Rudy: Snap, this is my friend, Penny. Snap: Pleased to meet you. Penny: Likewise, I am sure. Rudy: Snap, you know Chalkzone like the back of your glove. Have you seen a formula around here? Snap: Formula? I'll be back in a flash. *dashes to get a baby bottle* Here you go, bucko. *Then a baby appears and takes the bottle away from Snap* Baby: Gimme, mine. Penny: Let's go, Rudy. We'll just have to find it ourselves. *This makes Snap mad, and runs to the two humans* Snap: Hold it! I've got you're darn formula. Why are you going off with this-this girl? Rudy: Look, Penny is my friend, and it's not a baby formula we're looking for. It's a bunch of numbers and squiggly lines. Snap: You mean like this? *pulls out the pi symbol* Penny: Yes. That's the symbol for pi. Where did you find it?